Uther
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Roland (Ancestor) Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Hector (Brother) Orun (Half-Brother) Lilina (Niece) |nationality =Ostia |occupation(s)=Marquess of Ostia |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |firstseen =Chapter 21 (Eliwood) Prologue (Hector) |class =General |mirage = |voiceby = }} Lord Uther is an non-playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The older brother of Hector, he was marquess of Ostia until he died from a sudden illness. Profile After their parents died from a sudden illness, Uther succeeded as marquess of Ostia, becoming more like a father to Hector, despite the latter's many protests as the other countries tried to make an assessment of him. However, he began overtaxing his body by managing the many affairs of Ostia while trying to prevent his younger brother from doing reckless political actions. While not seen until Eliwood's and Hector's stories, he is briefly mentioned in Lyn's story. In Chapter 7, if the player has Matthew visit the house Hector is in, it is revealed that he supports Lyn's claim to the throne of Caelin and that she is really Marquess Hausen's granddaughter, knowing full well that, if left unchecked, his brother Lundgren will become a threat to Ostia. Additionaly, by having Serra visit the house, Hector reveals Uther has employed the cleric's services while in Bern. A year later, after Lord Elbert went missing, Uther sent Leila to infiltrate the Black Fang organization and investigate, meanwhile claiming to have no apparent interest in the incident, explaining that he had no reason to since it was not Ostia's affair. When Hector snuck out anyway to join Eliwood (which is implied to be what Uther had in mind all along), he sent Oswin to watch over Hector. Eliwood and Hector's group later visited Uther at the border between Thria and Ostia in order to discuss Nergal's growing influence with the Black Fang. This greatly trobles him, as it is noted by Hector that Uther prefers to make quick decisions, yet he needed more time due to the nature of the situation. After deliberating, he directs his brother's army toward Missur in the Nabata Desert, knowing Athos lived there and could help them defeat Nergal. His condition worsened, and Uther knew that if Hector found out about this, he would be stuck in the decision between helping Eliwood or abandoning him to help Uther, and would feel guiltridden afterwards about abandoning one of them. Thus, in order to save him from the decision, Uther sent word to Oswin about his condition and swore him and all the castle's soldiers to secrecy concerning his condition. Uther finally died from illness sometime prior to Hector's return to Ostia (later revealed to be similar to the one that had killed their parents), and although the people in the castle attempted to deceive Hector by stating he'd left for a conference in Etruria the previous day and he'd be back in half a month's time, Hector figured out the truth soon afterwards. Hector then paid his respects to his brother at Uther's empty throne before resuming their journey against Nergal. It is also revealed at Battle Preparations that Serra doesn't know about Lord Uther's death too. Upon his return to Ostia, Hector succeeds his brother as marquess Ostia, and even intended at one point to have his kid named after him. In Game *Uther is an NPC, and his battle data is never revealed in game. He does have combat data, however, and could potentially be seen through hacking. Stats (Unused) Growth Rates (Unused) |65% |70% |30% |20% |15% |30% |30% |} Etymology Uther Pendragon is the name of King Arthur's father, who traditionally fell in love with the Count of Cornwall's wife, Igerne, and attacked Cornwall to win her. Merlin, knowing that Arthur was to be born of Uther and Igerne, helped Uther disguise himself as the Count so that he could sneak into Tintagel, the Count's stronghold, and conceive Arthur with Igerne. That night, the Count also died, and Uther later married Igerne. Trivia * Hector's Brave Warrior design in Heroes is based on Uther's outfit, and possibly his unused General Class. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters